Cinta Ditolak, Dukun Bertindak!
by Zashache
Summary: kalau cinta ditolak, JANGAN MALAH MAEN DUKUN.... MUSYRIK TAU! waaahahaha.... fanfict Naruto pertama saia! wakakakakak..... UP!


Paparampampam!!

Haaa….akhirnya bisa bikin fict naruto lagi..!! ;DDDD gak ngerti ini ide nongol dari mana…mungkin gara-gara author kebanyakan komat-kamit kayak dukun kali yeee…!! Hehehe…..

© _**NARUTO **_Mr.Kishi….hehehe

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Siang bolong diKonohagakure…semua orang beraktifitas seperti biasanya…Kakashi-sensei ama Jiraya-sama lagi ngintip mbah Tsunade luluran disalon….Konohamaru ama temen-temenya lagi belajar jurus dihutan, ino jaga toko bunganya, neiji lagi ngusuk-ngusuk rambutnya yang aduhai itu pake lidah buaya agar semakin alus…dan sebagainya.

Sementara… dibagian lain dari konohagakure, ada 2 orang yang lagi ngomong berduaan…. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sakura dan sasuke….lagi ngomongin apaan yak…? Hmm…

"sasuke-kun! Aku mencintaimu! Mau tidak jadi pacarku?!"

"………………."

"sasuke-kun…?"

"maafkan aku sakura….aku…gak bisa jadi cowok kamu…"

JEGER. (_ insert soundeffect geledek disini…. _)

"Me…mengapa sasuke…!? A….APA YANG KURANG DARI AKU!?" serentak sakura jadi histeris ketika mendengar kalo si sasuke nolak jadi cowoknya dia.

"karena….sakura….kamu….." sasuke Nampak tak dapat berkata-kata..

"KARENA APA…??" sakura menjadi semakin histeris, bahkan ampe nangis-nangis beler gitu.

"Karena….KAKI KAMU BAU, sakura…." Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan alasannya juga.

"…A….apa…!?" sakura sangat terkejut mendengar alasan sasuke yang sebenarnya…

"sakura, kamu ketahuan gak pernah ganti kaos kaki ya? Baunya lebih parah dari ikan asin tau….!!" Sahut sasuke sambil nutup hidungnya.

"er…i….itu gak masalah! Yang penting kita saling mencintai! Segala perbedaan dan kekurangan bukanlah masalah…" kata sakura dengan tampang memelas. (_udah kayak gembel aja mbak…._)

"tidak bisa sakura…ini masalah besar…!! Maafkan aku sakura….aku tak bisa menjadi pacarmu…!" sasuke langsung lari pergi meninggalkan sakura yang tertegun sendirian bersama dengan bau kakinya…

Berakhirlah sudah perjalanan cinta sakura…

(hm? Atau belum!?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(4 hari kemudian…)

"_britneey…!! Britneeyy….! Kekasssihhhkuu….bilang pada orang tuaaamuu…cincin yang bermata berlian ituhh….tanda cintaakuu…padaaamuu…_." Naruto nyanyi-nyanyi GAJEBO sepanjang perjalanan-nya menuju kantor hokage….

Ditengah jalan, ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatian dia…

"ASTOJIM! SAKURA…!?" naruto shock lebay setelah melihat sakura sedang membuat tali gantung diri pake tali karet beha yang dikaitkan di pohon beringin punya mas ebisu XD

"hidupku sudah tak berarti lagi….oh ya tuhaaan…maapkan saya…." Sakura udah siap-siap untuk gantung diri…

Tiba-tiba naruto dengan gagah berani pantang menyerah semangat4'5 melerai sakura yang mo gantung diri…!

"ASTOJIM….SAKURA, NYEBUT….INGET DOSA SIKSAAN KUBUR… ASTAGFIRULLAH….." (_**khotbah Mode Naruto**_: _**ON**_.) Naruto langsung 

meruqiyah sakura yang udah gelap mata. (tau, abisnya sakura pake kacamata item sih…XD)

"naruto…hidupku sudah tak bermakna lagi…mendingan aku mati aja deh…" gungam sakura sambil nangis-nangis bombai ala film india.

"lha?! Emangnya ada apa kok kamu sampe mo bunuh diri begitu!? Inget kata pak ustad! Bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar dari masalah…!!" Naruto malah khotbah…

"sa….sakuke-kun nolak aku…4 hari yang lalu…!! Hueeee…!!" sahut sakura.

"jah!? Lho? Alasannya kenapa??" Tanya naruto yang nampaknya sudah mengetahui seluk bekuk masalah yang sedang menerpa sakura (alagh)

"ka…kata…katanya…gara-gara…kaki aku bau ikan asin…." Jawab sakura yang masih nangis terisak-isak.

"………….." naruto mendadak terdiam. Kemudian dia menjauhi sakura 2 langkah penuh.

"emang iya sih sakura…kaki kamu…BAU IKAN ASIN… eh…enggak, bahkan lebih bau dari jengkol! HUEK!!" si naruto malah jadi muntah-muntah sendiri. Bikin sakura jadi tambah depressi dan stress karena kakinya bau ampe separah itu.

"hue….trus aku harus ngapain lagi…aku gak mau kehilangan sasuke-kun…tapi…tapi…aku gak bisa maksa dia untuk mencintai aku…!! HUEEEE….!!" Sakura kembali menangis beler, dan kali ini lebih histeris dan lebih lebay…

"Ya udah…sebagai kawan yang baik dan benar, udah seharusnya aku bantuin kamu…" kata naruto dengan tampang sok bijak. (_**Khotbah Mode Naruto**_:_**OFF.**_ Berganti menjadi _**SOK bijak Mode Naruto**_:_**ON**_)

"ha…? Kamu mo bantuin aku apaan? Ngelamarin sasuke-kun buat aku..?" Tanya sakura yang perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis karena mendapat angin seger dari naruto.

"Kamu mendingan ketempat ini aja..ke tempat _**MBAH OROCHI BODO!**_" kata naruto dengan lagak orang promosi di iklan-iklan tipi

"hah…? Apa? Mbah Orochi bodo?? Apaan tuh? Nama orang apa nama tempat jual kurma??" sakura Nampak bingung dengan perkataan naruto barusan…

"haduh…begini-nih orang bolot! _Dattebayo!_ Mbah Orochi bodo itu tuh orang pinter tau!! Bisa menyelesaikan masalah hidup kita! Mulai dari seret jodoh, seret duit, ampe seret tampang!! Pokoknya terjamin deh!!" kata naruto sembari merogoh-rogoh kantong bajunya, mencari kartu nama Mbah Orochi bodo.

Setelah mendapatkan kartu namanya, naruto memberikan kartu nama itu kepada sakura.

"ha…? Mbah Orochi Bodo, tak ada masalah yang tak dapat diselesaikan oleh Mbah Orochi Bodo…." Sakura membaca slogan mbah orochi yang terdapat dikartu nama tersebut.

"udah…kamu mendingan kesana aja, untuk menyelesaikan masalah cinta kamu…!" usul naruto dengan tampang orang cacingan gitu XD

"be…beneran nih kalo si mbah Orochi bodo ini bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan aku…??" sahut sakura tak percaya, perlahan-lahan semangatnya bangkit kembali.

"iya! Udah sono temuin dia gih! Dia praktek di deket salonnya si tince! Ya udah, aku mo pergi dulu yah…." Naruto langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan sakura setelah dia memberikan kartu nama tersebut.

"huwah…patut dicoba…siapa tau aku bisa minta ama mbah orochi bodo supaya bikin sasuke kesengsem sama aku seumur hidup…hehehe…" sakura sudah membuat rencana busuk diluar kepala.

Setelah membereskan bekas-bekas tali beha yang tadinya mau dia gunakan untuk bunuh diri, sakura bergegas mencari tempat praktek mbah Orochi Bodo.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sakura berjalan keruko-ruko disekitar konohagakure yang dia kenal, mencari lokasi tempat praktek mbah Orochi Bodo…

"uh…katanya si naruto tempat prakteknya ada disebelah salon si tince…nah…ini salonnya si tince…!" sakura menghentikan kakinya didepan salon tince, yang khusus melayani para waria dan banci (**MATTGASM**_**:**__ sama aja kali dodol_)

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi keluar dari dalam sana…

"makasih ya bok..!! potongan-nya pas banget lho bok! Bulan depan eike kesindang lagi deh…"ya…orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah itachi uchiha…abangnya sasuke yang (_sangat abnormal sekali sama aja kayak adeknya si ayam kate_) maha ganteng itu…

"yak ampun! i…itukan…itukan…DIAN SASTRO..?? eh! Salah! Itu kan itachi!!" sakura malah jadi lebay sendiri ngeliat itachi yang baru dari salon dengan gaya rambut barunya yang lurus mengkilat bagai gadis-gadis dalam iklan _sunlight_….eh. salah. Maksud saia, gadis-gadis dalam iklan _Sunsilk…_

"eh…!! Kamyu….si gadis rambut pink yang baik namun sangar itu…. Ada apah kamyu Disindang-layang??" Tanya itachi dengan gaya banci perempatan lampu merah. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi berasa pengen muntah.

"er..ee…sa..saya lagi nyari tempat praktek Mbah Orochi bodo..mas..eh..salah..mbak…haduh! bukan…er..om…" jawab sakura terbata-bata. Takut dianiaya banci…!! (**MATTGASM:** eh sumpe lho banci tuh nyeremin abis…brr….-merinding-)

"he? Oh..tempat prakteknya siMaryam…!! Bilang kek bokk….hihi.." kata itachi diakhiri dengan tawa setan.

"ma…maryam?? Kayak nama pembantu aja…." Gungam sakura.

"haduhh…soalnya kalo malem-malem kan dia berganti sosok…huhuuhuu…kalo tempat prakteknya si maryam atuh mah dari sini belok kanan, masuk kegang pocong…lurusss aja ampe ketemu pos satpam..trus belok kiri, Ketemu jamban, lurussss aja….nah! kalo ketemu perempatan….belok kanan! Nyampe deh…! Tempatnya si maryam tuh deket kantor KUA…gityu lhoh jeung….!!" Itachi ngomong gak jelas ampe nyembur-nyembur berbusa gitu.

"……………….." sakura mangap bagai ikan lele yang baru dikeluarin dari comberan, dia sungguh enggak mengerti akan omongan itachi yang gak jelas itu.

"..duh! bego banget sih kamyu…?? Yaw dah eike anterin deh kesono! Yukh marih…!!" itachi langsung narik tangan sakura en membawa dia ketempat maryam…A.K.A Mbah Orochi Bodo…

"_ternyata…tampang tante girang tapi hatinya baek…salah sangka aja deh gue ama dia..ckckck…." _pikir sakura.

(**Pesan Moral:** janganlah berburuk sangka dahulu kepada orang, anak-anak yang imud….XD)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"nah…ini dia..tempatnyah si maryam sindang-layang ityu lho bok…"

"…ha? Gak salah…?"

Itachi mengantarkan sakura ke depan rumah reyot yang ada tulisan: _**ON CLINIC, Mengatasi permasalahan Pribadi anda…! **_Kayaknya itachi bawa dia ketempat yang salah…BENAR-BENAR SANGAT SALAH….

"umm…ka…kayaknya salah tempat deh…"

"he? Gak mungkhin ya bok! Ini tempat prakteknya sih maryam sindang-layang! Yee…eike bilang akika penipuh apah…??"

Itachi malah jadi sewot gitu karena dikira penipu….sakura cuman bisa SWT…

Tiba-tiba….

"eh…itachi-san…" ada pemuda berkacamata yang ganteng banget..!! (ehem)mendadak mendatangi mereka berdua.

"eh…mas kabuto..!! ya ampyunn…makin ganteng ajah masss… mampir duuung ketempat itaah…mampir yaaa masss.." itachi langsung memamerkan pose yang HOT banget, dia mulai menggoda pemuda ganteng berkaca mata itu...yang dia panggil kabuto…

"ha-ha-ha…itachi-san bisa aja…eh iya, ada apa yah kemari? Tumben… bukannya jadwal pedikur-menikur majikan saya itu lusa yah…?" tanya kabuto yang gak perduli ama pose-pose hot itachi. Omongannya alusss banget, udah gitu lemah-gemulai lagi…

"gini nih…eike bawa korban…eh salah bok, maksud eike… pelanggan baru…dia nyasaar…makanya eike bantuin dia bawa dimarih…ketempatnyaahh si maryaamh…" Jawab itachi yang masih asoy berpose hot dihadapan kabuto XD

"oh? Benarkah…mbak, mbak, mau ketemu ama orochi-sama ya?" Tanya Kabuto yang langsung nengok kearah sakura.

"uh…i…iya mas…" kata sakura yang kayaknya udah pasrah banget ama keadaan dia sekarang… di bawa kabur banci slebor gila, dibawa ke _clinic _sinting, en di pertemukan dengan mas-mas lemah gemulai…

"oh…mari, silahkan ikut sama saya….itachi-san cuman nganter dia aja atau juga mau ikut…?" tanya kabuto yang ngerasa seneng banget ada pengunjung dateng…hehe…

"aih gak usah lah yawww… akika maseh ada urusan gityu lhoow…!! Mauw arisyan dhulu…ama ibu-ibu desa sunaaa….!! Udah dulu yah boo…akika pergi duluuu…daaaagh…" setelah ber-_kissbyekissbye_ ria, itachi akhirnya jalan pergi meninggalkan sakura di tangan kabuto.

"nah…ayo jeung, mari saya antarkan ke tempat majikan saya…" kabuto menyuruh sakura untuk mengikutinya berjalan masuk kedalam _**ON CLINIC**_…

"ha--HAH?! M…mas…apa gak salah…!? i….itukan klinik…" sakura tentu saja GAK MUNGKIN MASUK KESANA LAH….!!

"oh!! Saya mengerti….ini cuman _kamuflase _aja kok…!! Soalnya, kalo semua orang tau kalo majikan saya itu dukun terkenal, kita bisa di usir ama pak RT…!!" kabuto menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan dan halus, maklum, sakura kan rada lemot sedikit… (-ditampar fans sakura-)

"oohh…jadi begitu…SAYA NGARTOS SEKARANG!! Hehehehe…." Sakura malah ketawa cengengesan untuk _menutupi _kedodolannya….

"_yah…nambah lagi deh pasien autis Orochi-sama….." _pikir kabuto.

Lalu dia ama sakura berjalan masuk kedalam _**ON CLINIC (GADUNGAN)**_….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"nah…silahkan tunggu ya, saya mo manggil orochi-sama dulu…" kabuto mempersilahkan sakura untuk duduk di 'ruang praktek' mbah orochi. Yaitu diruangan 10x20 persegi (lobang tikus kale yee sekecil itu!!) yang dihiasi dengan kemenyan bau menyan, dupa, kartu tarot, patung-patung jenglot…hii…serem…

"a…ah..iya..ta…tapi jangan lama-lama ya mas…" pinta sakura. Dia jadi ketakutan sendiri berada didalam ruang praktek mbah orochi.

Kemudian kabuto bener-bener pergi meninggalkan sakura sendirian. Sakura menunggu…menunggu…sampai 2 jam…

"duh…ini mbah orochi…lama banget…ngapain sih…" sakura udah mulai capek menunggu…nampaknya dia cuman buang-buang waktu saja datang kemari…

Tak lama kemudian. Masuklah sosok genderuwo…eh salah, sosok Mbah Orochi…

"ha…." Sakura tertegun ketika melihat sosok mbah Orochi yang sesungguhnya. Rambutnya kinclong, mengalahkan sinar U.V matahari. Pake make-up panggung. Tebelnya mengalahkan tebel lumpur lapindo (_bujugg_) badannya putih mulus, sakura jadi ngerasa minder ama dia…

"_yak ampun…mbah Oro…kok….'sejenis' ama itachi?? Ato jangan-jangan beneran 'sejenis'…?? Hiyy…."_ Pikir sakura.

"ehm. Ada keperluan apa situ kemari?" mbah orochi duduk dihadapan sakura. Sambil nyisir rambut… jah…

"uhm..gini mbah…kan..kan saya tau tempat ini dari temen saya…si naruto…" perlahan-lahan sakura mulai berbicara…

"hah? Si naru?" celetuk mbah Oro.

"i…iya mbah…" kata sakura anteng.

"si naru yang minta jampi-jampi agar _Britney Spears _jadi pacar dia?? Iya??" Tanya Mbah Oro.

"HAH!? BRITNEY SPEARS?! PACAR NARUTO!?" sakura shock setengah mati mendengar perkataan mbah Oro.

"iya…naru yang berambut pirang trus anaknya akang yondy yang ganteng itu kaan??" mbah oro malah nanya balik…

"IYA!! ITU NARUTO!! DI…DIA MINTA DI JODOHIN AMA SIAPA TADI?? BRITNEY SPEARS??" teriak sakura histeris.

"iya…" mbah oro cuman mengangguk-angguk saja…. X3

"…………….." sakura mangap. Gila…naruto pacaran ama Britney spears?? Kenapa bisa? Hahaha…ini sebuah misteri ilahi…

"nah…kepentingan kamu kesini..ada apa, atuh??" mbah oro kembali kepada topik utama.

"oh iya…hampir aja lupa…begini lho mbah oro…saya…mengalami seret jodoh…" sakura-pun kembali kepada jalan yang benar.

"oh..seret jodoh…gampang atuh…tinggal pakai mustika dewi Kraton…semua laki-laki yang melihat kamu pasti akan langsung kecantol..dijamin…" usul mbah Oro.

"um…saya sih udah punya lelaki yang saya taksir mbah…cuman dia nolak saya mbah…huhuh…." Kata sakura yang mulai bergelinang air mata buaya lagi.

"oh…begitu…ngomong-ngomong kalau mbah boleh tahu, kenapa dia menolak kamu…?" tanya mbah Oro yang sekarang mukanya berganti dengan muka iba.

"uhu…dia…dia mutusin saya…ka…karena…" sakura yang mulai terisak terbata-bata ngomongnya.

"iya…beritahu saya…tak apa…tak apa…" mbah Oro merasa semakin iba….

"karena…karena _KAKI SAYA BAU IKAN ASIN_….HUWWWAAAA!!" sakura terus nangis beler banget deh.

"……………." Mbah Oro mangap.

"PANTESAN PERASAAN ADA BAU BANGKE…OH ITU KAKI KAMU?? KABUTOO!! KABUTOOO!! CEPETAN BAWA PEWANGI RUANGAN!!"

Tak lama kemudian, kabuto datang dengan membawa penwangi ruangan stella XD akhirnya udara diruangan menjadi layak untuk dihirup kembali.

"yah…yah…oke. Pokoknya saya udah ngerti pokok masalah utamanya…kamu pengen cowo itu agar cinta mati sama kamu, en lengket sama kamu terus, iya kan?" akhirnya ketemu juga persoalan utamanya…

"iya mbah….lalu..apa yang harusnya saya lakukan??" Tanya sakura.

"ya tergantung paket yang kamu pilih…" jawab mbah oro.

"ha? Pelet emang ada paketnya ya mbah??" sakura Nampak terkejut mendengar kemajuan per-peletan jaman sekarang. XD (**MATTGASM**_**:**__ makanya jangan molor di gua terus jeung…ikutin dong Perkembangan per-peletan masa kini…XD_)

"iya…ada paket mustika ratu, paket red-a, paket raja-ratu, paket sari rapet, paket penganten, paket sedot lemak, paket rebonding+creambath…." Kata mbah oro sambil membaca suatu selembaran.

"…lha mbah…kok kayak…" sakura menemukan kejanggalan dari paket-paket yang disebut ama mbah oro…

"astojim!! Maaf, salah baca…ini sih paket salonnya si tince… yak ampun…maaf ya dek…hehe…" ye si mbah oro malah _ngelenong nyok!!_

"….ngelaba aja terus mbah…" lama-lama sakura jadi capek sendiri.

"ehem. Begini lho. Saya sarankan sih kamu ngambil paket tembaga jayamahe…" usul mbah oro.

"hah? Apaan tuh tembaga jayamahe??" Tanya skaura.

"yah..paket pelet yang paling murah..melihat muka kamu muka orang susah…dan lagi pula ini tanggal tua…saya sudah bisa menduga kalau dompet kamu itu isinya cuman seribuan doang…." Kata mbah oro dengan muka prihatin. XD

"…………" sakura cuman bisa senyum-senyum mesem aja deh…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya sakura setuju untuk mengambil paket tembaga jayamahe.

Setelah melakukan ritual mandi dibawah aer terjun ciliwung yang baunya mengalahkan Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, lari keliling gunung Kilimanjaro, ciumin tanduk kebo 100x, ngasih sesajen ke mbah marijan, bersihin got depan rumah mbah oro, nyuci mobil, dorong ondong-ondong…

Mbah oro memberikan sakura sebuah Kantong kecil yang berisi bubuk ungu. Sakura, yang telah menjalani siksaan secara tak keprihewanan (_eh salah maksudnya keprimanusiaan_) cuman melongo pas mbah oro ngasih dia kantong bubuk tersebut.

"…ini buat apaan mbah?" Tanya sakura.

"lah? Ini alat untuk mengaet cowo yang kamu suka..." jawab mbah oro secara anteng.

"hah? Kalo cuman begini aja alatnya terus semua hal yang udah saya kerjain itu buat apaan _dong?!_" protes sakura.

"ya itu buat menguji kamu aja…toh lagian kamu pilih pelet yang murah kan? Ya alatnya cuman kayak gini aja…beda sama naruto… dia milih pelet yang paling canggih dan paling ampuh….dia bahkan rela bayar mahal…" kata mbah oro.

"ya iyalah secara gitu naruto anaknya hokage!! Eh ngomong-ngomong mbah dia milih paket apa?" Tanya sakura yang malah jadi penasaran sendiri.

"paket mustika kanjeng ratu asmoro…" jawab Mbah Oro.

"wah…emang kegunaanya sama kayak paket saya, mbah?" Tanya sakura.

"kalo paket yang dipilih naruto itu cara fungsinya memakai gelombang analog yang diubah menjadi gelombang digital yang dikirimkan langsung ke korban…" jawab Mbah Oro.

Sakura sekali lagi bengong, dia kagak tau inti dari perkataan Mbah oro…

"ha? Maksudnya mbah apaan sih?" Tanya sakura.

"ya peletnya pake gelombang internet" jawab Mbah oro.

"hah!? WOW….keren…" sakura mulai norak…

"yah secara gitu sekarang jaman globalisasi? Ilmu pelet juga mengalami kemajuan dong!!" kata Mbah oro dengan bangganya.

"ya ya…terserah mbah aja…." Sakura manggut-manggut doang.

"ehem…kamu udah tau cara pemakaian alat pelet-nya kan?" Tanya Mbah Oro yang keliatannya udah makin sesat aja….

"uhm…gak tau tuh mbah…" jawab sakura yang dibarengi ketawa cengengesan idiot XD

"…dasar lemot…begini lho caranya…." Mbah Oro secara perlahan-lahan menjelaskannya kepada sakura yang lemot….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Esok Harinya…)

Sakura ngumpet disemak-semak, sementara didepan dia ada sasuke yang lagi duduk di taman sambil baca Koran (**MATTGASM:**_ hidah kagak jelas bener ini anak….) _sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran sakura yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk…

"_oke…ikutin aja pentunjuk yang diberikan oleh mbah Oro… oke…" _

Sakura mengambil kantong berisi bubuk ungu yang dikasih mbah oro. Dituanginlah semua bubuk tersebut diatas tangannya dan dia mulai baca-baca mantra.

"**hom milaheng-walaheng-milaheng-walaheng suryo pado kencana naekh kuda lumping ketemu kertajaya ama narendra terus bunuh-bunuhan…milaheng-walaheng-milaheng-walaheng…CUH!**" sakura membaca mantranya penuh dengan penghayatan lahir batin…. Dasar musyrik….ckckck….

"_oke…udah dibacain nih…katanya langsung tiup kearah sasuke-kun…"_

Sakura dengan segenap tenaga dan jiwa raga bangkit dari tempat dia duduk dan berlari kearah sasuke.

"?!" sasuke yang enggak engeh ada sakura lari kearah dia reaksinya telat abis…

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN…!!" sakura bersiap-siap nebar itu bubuk kesasuke! Namun ketika dia mau melakukannya…

GUBRAK…!!

Sakura malah nabrak orang yang jalan pas didepan dia… dan bubuk mantranya terbang…

"Alamak jyaaann…!! Akika jatoh boowz!!" dan yang mengejutkannya, orang ditabrak oleh sakura adalah itachi.

"ITACHI??" teriak sakura kaget.

"aniki!?" sasuke serentak jadi kaget juga.

"yak ampyun!! Kamu lagi bowz!! Dan…e…." serbuk mantra sakura hinggap ke itachi, maka itachi terkena mantra candu asmara sakura… (_berasa lagu…_)

"o'ow…" muka sakura langsung jadi 1000 bahasa sanskerta…

"…?" sementara sasuke jadi bingung, soalnya dia enggak ngerti akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini….

"sakura….AI LOP YU!!" mendadak itachi jadi lope-lope gitu, dan sekarang sudah saatnya sakura untuk berubah PANIK!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" sakura nangis kejer, terus dia lari dari kejaran orang yang kena salah pelet-nya dia….

"SAKURAA!! TUNGGU!! AI LO U SAKURA, KITA SAMA-SAMA MANGKAL DI TAMAN LAWANG AJA YUK!!" itachi sontak ngejar sakura juga…

"TIIDAAAAAAAAK!! TOBAAAAAAATTT!!" sakura lari-lari sambil nangis…sia-sia saja sudah apa yang dia sudah lakukan…

"……………." Sementara sasuke lanju baca Koran.

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM: **huaaaa…ffict naru pertama dan kedua… (lhohh??) wkwkwk… tau ah gelap… hahaha…. Anyway….jadi rada-rada Malaysia…ama Mbah Oro…. Kenapa yak?? Kok rasanya pengen bunuh dia….wakakakak….

**ShionLaBeuf:** jah. Tragedi _**MARGO**_…. Siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Sakid ati uy…

**MATTGASM:** JAH. ELO MALAH NGINGETIN…GOBLOS….GOBLOS… GOBLOS….GOBLOS…._**MARGO…**_ TT--TT

**(Pesan Moral:** JANGAN PAKE CARA DUKUN…MUSYRIK… wkwkwkwk!)


End file.
